


Young Love

by orphan_account



Series: Husbands [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:22:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hux meets Poe and is instantly smitten.Prequel to All is Fair in Love and War.





	1. Hux

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter takes place several years before All is Fair. Hux is around 19 years old, Poe around 21.

Hux does not see why there is such a fuss over going out drinking at a pub. The dimly lit room is loud and crowded, and the drinks and food are grossly overpriced for their quality. And if he had known that he would be subjected to random patrons getting up and attempting to sing, he would have started with a stronger liquor. Even the chairs are ridiculously uncomfortable.

For being his first foray out into the nightlife of this new city, the evening certainly has been a disappointment. He is very close to calling it quits and heading back to his tiny apartment when a handsome young man with dark, wildly curly hair takes the stage and begins to sing. Hux is instantly captivated by the smooth voice and seductive gyrations of his hips as the man begins his performance.

The singer’s enthusiasm is catching, and Hux finds himself cracking a smile and finally enjoying himself, as well. At least until the song is over and the dark-haired man rejoins his friends. Hux is not sure if he should send him a drink in appreciation of his talent or if that would cross some social line around these parts.

As he ponders what to do, he does not realize how openly he is staring at the other man until he notices that the other man and a couple of his friends are staring back at him. He does not have to fret over what to do for long, as the singer suddenly crosses the room and drops onto the seat next to him.

“I’m Poe,” the other man introduces himself with a cocky, lopsided grin.

Hux’s mouth goes dry, and he takes a swig of his drink up his sudden nervousness. He wonders if the alcohol is what is responsible for the fuzzy and giddy feeling he is currently experiencing.

“You got a name?” Poe prompts, grin never leaving his face as he props his elbow on the counter and rests his chin on his hand.

“Uh…” Hux clears his throat. “Armitage. I…can I buy you drink?” he finally manages. Poe nods and tells the bartender what he wants. Drink ordered, Poe turns back to Hux. His knee brushes against Hux’s thigh, sending a thrill through Hux at the easy contact.

 “Is this your first time here? I’m sure I’d have remembered your face…” Poe asks, after accepting his drink.

Hux nods, taking another drink and emptying his glass. “Was going to leave until you started singing, I liked your song,” Hux offers, feeling an odd mixture of brazenness brought on by the alcohol coupled with shyness.

“Yeah? I haven’t actually tried that one out on a crowd yet, I’m glad it was a success,” Poe practically preens, his voice fanning the warmth spreading through Hux. “Do you want to come join us? I was planning on singing a couple more times…”

Hux cannot refuse Poe’s request when the other man gives him such a hopeful and expectant look. But as Hux follows him back to his table, he decides that Poe’s eyes must be against some rules of warfare as that expression could melt through the blast doors on a star destroyer. Poe’s friends turn out to be decent company, but Poe gets nearly all of Hux’s attention for the duration of the evening. Especially while the other man is up on stage as Hux cannot recall ever seeing or hearing quite as appealing as Poe.

The evening may have started poorly, but by the end of it, Hux can barely remember what his previous complaints were as being in Poe’s company has more than made up for any negativity. Of course, the evening is over too soon, but as Poe helps him stagger out into what he hopes is a taxi, he finds that even if he never sees the other man again, he has no regrets. 


	2. Poe

The following morning sees Poe waking with a hangover and the suspicion that he is forgetting something. He rolls out of bed to fetch a glass of water and some painkillers, and the pounding in his head pushes away the niggling feeling that there is something that he is missing.

It is not until later, after his headache has cleared some, that he remembers the strikingly handsome man from the previous night and realizes that he never got his contact information – and for the life of him, cannot even remember his name. The realization causes him to out a loud groan and curse his drunken stupidity. Embarrassed, Poe messages his friends to see if any of them recall the ginger’s name. None of them do, but they do gleefully tease him about his crush.

Without work to keep him occupied throughout the day, he continues to mull over the events of the previous evening. He wonders whether the other man is thinking about him as well. Deciding that his best hope for seeing the other man, he decides that he will have to hang out at the pub every chance he gets the rest of the week. He hopes that he will catch the handsome stranger tonight, as his job will take him out of the city for the next couple of nights. If he does not manage to find him this evening, he will have to figure out a backup plan. Preferably, he will come up with one that does not require him to have his friends try to intercept the hapless man lest they manage to overwhelm and frighten away the handsome man.

Early that evening, Poe does indeed head back to the bar. The bartender, who cheerfully greets him, tells him that while she knows who Poe is asking after, she had never seen his handsome stranger before the prior evening and sadly, cannot recall his name.

Poe spends the rest of the evening sipping drinks and hopefully watching a particular face amongst the string of patrons make their way through the door. It hurts each time the newcomer is not the one Poe is waiting for. After a while, the bartender gently ribs him about the way he eagerly perks up every time he notices someone entering the building. He responds with a sheepish grin and orders a drink of her choice.

As the hours drag on and the person he is waiting for does not walk in, Poe grows more disheartened. By the time he has to leave the pub, he has still not caught sight of the copper-haired man. He tells himself that the other man may simply have had to work and may be equally interested in seeing Poe again.

Since he will not be able to stop by the following day, he gives the bartender a note for the sweet stranger. She tells him that she will keep an eye for and pass along Poe’s note to his sweetheart should he stop by. Poe blushes when she tells him that surely the other man will be by as he would be a fool to not try to find Poe. For her troubles and sympathy, he leaves her a larger tip than he normally would.

While the bartender’s reassurances give him a renewed hope of meeting the stranger again, he cannot help feeling a tad dejected as he heads home alone.   


End file.
